Dodge the Bullet
by BelieverInLove
Summary: What would happen if Hodges didn't tackle Wendy in time to dodge those bullets? Would it be life or death for Wendy Simms?


**WARNING: Has spoilers from season 10x1**

A/N: Hey everybody this is a fic I thought of when watching the season premiere of CSI!! This is mostly wedges, it has some GSR and there will be some reminiscing about Warrick. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't any CSI sadly

Summary: What would happen if Hodges didn't tackle Wendy in time to dodge those bullets? Would it be life or death for Wendy Simms?

Gun Shots  
Screams  
Cries for help  
Shards of glass filing the lab like rain drops.

I didn't know what was happening, it was perfectly quiet and calm at the lab other then the amazing return of former CSI Sara Sidle or should I say Sara Sidle Grissom. I was in my lab focused on the piece of evidence from the case going on, I heard a giant smash like a window braking. I looked out my big class window and say men dressed black suites like one of those Matrix movies. I looked out my door, not noticing the gunmen about 8 feet away from me. As I looked over two bullets flew at me faster than I could see Hodges running and pushing me down to the floor. But I felt the impact of the bullets hitting my lower abdomen and the other hitting my shoulder above my collarbone. I felt David fall on top of me, I groaned in pain.  
"Wendy are you alright Hodges asked"  
I looked up at him tears welled in my eyes I clutched my stomach, I couldn't speak with the pain piercing through me, so I shook her head no. Hodges looked at her he couldn't believe he didn't push her away on time he wanted to apologize but it wouldn't come out. My eye lids felt heavier as I felt the blood seep through my shirt Hodges hands were over mine trying to stop the bleeding some so I wouldn't lose as much. We need a paramedic Hodges yelled people scattered to help her. Hodges Sara yelled knelling next to him, what happen she asked Wendy got shot I tried to push her away but it was too late he said hiding the sadness in his voice. Where are the paramedics Sara yelled as they saw Wendy go unconscious?

Everyone watched as the two medics rushed Wendy out of the lab. Everyone stood and right then all those memories of Warrick Brown came back to everyone, even if Wendy was only a lab rat she was still there family and they couldn't stand to lose another one of their "family members"

Blackness that's all I saw, it felt like I was drowning, the water filling my lungs but this wasn't water it was blood. I wanted to scream and cry I needed to breath I couldn't move I felt paralyzed everywhere, I tried fighting it but it felt like someone was holding me down. The darkness overcame me all the way I felt myself hit the bottom. I guess everyone was right when they say I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, It happened to me right before the darkness engulfed me, I saw everything, I guess I lived a good full life except for not telling Hodges how I really felt I never got to know if he really did like me or he was just leading me on all this time my last thought was when I translated the words Hodges said to me at that convention we were at we were made for each other.

Hodges went back to his lab as everyone started cleaning up everything. He sat down shift ended soon and he would go straight to the hospital, knowing everyone would to he looked it the glass window that connected his and Wendy's office, he couldn't think about losing her, he couldn't believe how hard he fell for her.

One, two, three, clear the medic said trying to shock the life back it to Wendy. One, two, three clear they said again the tried once more hoping this would work.

The team headed down to the hospital. Wendy Simms Catharine said as Sara, Nick, Greg, Hodges, Mandy, Archie, Bobby, and Henry arrived behind her. Are you family she asked well no. As Catharine argued with the receptionist Hodges heard a doctor mention Wendy's name, he walked over to him ignoring his friends starring at him. Excuse me doctor, Yes can I help you, hum do you know the condition of Wendy Simms He asked The doctor flipped through a few files he had in his hand ah yes I was going to call her family but there's no phone numbers on her record except her work number and he can't seem to find her parents in our system, do you know any of her family or are you the doctor asked Well she doesn't really keep in touch with her parents much, and I don't know her parents numbers and she doesn't have a lot of family other than her aunt but I don't know her number either and she considers her work as her family. The doctor sighed alright then come with  
me sir. Hodges followed the doctor into his office.

I don't feel like I'm drowning any more, I can breathe slightly but it hurts. I can't open my eyes, it feels like I'm dying I try to talk but nothing comes out. Hands are all over me, I feel myself shake violently I can't control myself I start to cough I feel blood trickle down my cheek. My built wounds start to burn with pain I know there still bleeding, I feel as if the life is being sucked out of me and then I was sucked it the darkness once again.

We'll Miss Simms conditions are critical we had to revive her twice, she lost a lot of blood and her bullet wounds are deep. We need to get them out by surgery but there is a 50 percent chance she won't make it and a 50 percent she will. Hodges was shocked he was about to answer when the doctors pager went off Oh I'm sorry I have to go the doctor said rushing out of the room.

Where Hodges went Sara asked as they sat in the waiting room, I don't now I say him talking to the doctor Mandy said speaking for the first time. Oh there he is Nick said seeing him coming into the waiting room. Did you get any information on Wendy Greg asked everyone looking at him hopefully. He explained everything to his friends, everybody went quite, I think she should get the surgery there's no other choices, if we leave them in she won't make it or she'll have problems in the future Sara said sadly Everyone agreed, and stayed quiet, I'm going to make a call Sara said standing up. Hello Dear Grissom said answering Hello Gilbert Sara said smiling And how is my beautiful wife Grissom asked Well I'm alright other than something happened at the lab, the line went silent for a moment what happen he asked urgently, She explained everything to him when she finished Grissom went quiet, I want you to call me when you hear anything he said I will I promise  
well I got to go I'll call you soon love you Sara said love you to Sara bye. They hung up and Sara went back to the waiting room, when the doctor went into the waiting room, well have you decided to do the surgery or not he asked yes we think she should Hodges stated alright please fill these out and were going to prep her for surgery he said leaving. He filled out the work and gave the paper work to the receptionist. Well I need to get back to the lab call me with any news she said hugging them all and leaving.

The hours passed with no news, everyone was asleep other than him and Mandy, and she went and sat next to him. Hey she said quietly Hey he said setting the magazine down he was reading. You ok she asked of course I'm fine he said and smiled slightly, she nodded and put her head back and fell asleep. Hodges stayed up not feeling tired yet. Another hour passed and he was left alone since everybody else decided to leave. He finally fell asleep and woke up two hours later, and that's when the doctor came in.

I open my eyes finally for the first time but the light stings so I shut them again, my breathing is even I hear people talking around me there talking to me so I answer my voice sounds weak and tired but I'm just glad I can actually talk. I feel tired and worn out so I fall back to my unconscious state but the good kind.

Mr. Hodges, the nurse said yes he said standing up quickly. Miss. Simms is in recovery right now she's doing much better the surgery went great, she's sleeping right now, that's great may I go see her he asked yes of course follow me. As he followed the nurse he called everyone and told them, they said they'll be there as soon as possible. The nurse left the room and Hodges pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

I felt my eyes flutter open I looked around the dimly lit room my eyes stopped on his face I smiled.

"Hey Simms how are you feeling Hodges asked smiling"

"I feel alright in a little bit of pain I'm ok thanks how are you",

"I'm ok just a little worried he said"

"There's no need to be worried David I'm ok I said smiling

"He nodded I'm sorry I didn't push you away in time"

I laid my hand out for him to take it, he hesitantly took it, "It's not your fault I'm just glad someone cared enough to push me away even if it wasn't in time I'm glad you were the one to knock me out of the way."

"He smiled Can I do something he asked"

"Of course you can"

"He stood up and took a deep breath he lent in a kissed her quickly"

I smiled brightly and so did he. My eyes started to get heavy. Oh I'll leave you look tired he said getting up.

"No stay I said taking his hand back"

He laughed I'll gladly stay he bent down and kissed her once more not noticing have the lab standing in the door way.

I feel asleep thinking about that one kiss knowing it was perfect in every way, even if he's a jerk, I'll always have a piece of him in my heart.

**The End!**

A/N: Well I hoped you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think!


End file.
